


Celebrar de Muertos

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: After all, what better way to symbolize death than a skull?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions Elektra's death and non-graphic violence. 
> 
> This work assumes that Frank knows Matt is Daredevil.

He hears it on the police scanner. Red and an unknown female vigilante fighting a group of ninjas on some warehouse rooftop. He knows enough about these ninjas now to know they deserve to be wiped out, so he heads to the address.

He arrives just in time to see them kill the female on the rooftop with Red, and watches Red as he loses himself to rage and grief.

Frank feels a twinge of shame, thinking of what he'd said to Karen at the diner, about holding on with both fists. Because it sure as hell looked like Red was holding on to someone else. Maybe there was some truth to what she'd said after all. Red was the kind of guy who hurt people. But then.. so was he.

At that thought, he starts picking off the ninjas, one by one. The only one he leaves alive is the scarred one who killed the girl on the rooftop, because of all people, Frank Castle understands the need, the _thirst_ , for vengeance.

He glances down at the people gathered below, noticing that chief among them is _her_.

Karen.

He feels a split second of surprise before it's gone. He knows he shouldn't. She's been at the center of everything criminal lately, since her involvement with Matt. It makes sense for her to be there.

He thinks back to when he was in his shed in his own backyard. Remembering her words at Schoonover's shack.

_"If you do this, Frank, you're dead to me."_

He'd stared down at the bulletproof vest.

Her words flashed in his mind. _Dead_. His eyes had lifted to the cans of spray paint in front of him. What better way to symbolize "dead" than a skull?

He grabbed the white paint and went to work.

Afterwards, he'd lit his house on fire to get rid of the last link to his past life.

Mentally shaking himself out of his memories, Frank dropped his eyes to the bystanders.

Karen and everyone else look at him on the rooftop with surprise, but he has eyes only for her.

He stares down at her.

Her soft, open appearance, with hidden steel beneath. He almost convinces himself he feels nothing towards her.

If he was a different man... _Coulda, shoulda, woulda_  he reminds himself harshly. He melts into the shadows like a ghost.


End file.
